Such pole terminals are used, to a great extent, in entertainment electronics, in order to couple lines and, in particular, loudspeakers to the amplifiers. They are characterized in that they allow easy manual coupling and uncoupling. Their conductive and contact cross-sections should be designed in such a manner, in accordance with the conductivity of the material, that short power pulses, for example those of a loudspeaker signal, are not unnecessarily attenuated.
In the case of the known pole terminals, the conductive body is generally produced as a lathed part, from a material that is suitable for cutting machining, on the one hand, and electrically conductive, on the other hand. It is disadvantageous that a material that is suitable for cutting machining demonstrates a lower conductivity than the conductive material of the conductor to be connected, for example. This requires large conductive and contact cross-sections, in order to prevent the quality-reducing attenuation of power pulses. On the other hand, materials having a high level of conductivity, such as copper and silver, allow conductive and contact cross-sections analogous to those of the conductors to be connected. However, they are not suitable for cutting machining. They do not form chips; instead, they smear.
It is furthermore disadvantageous that the conductive bodies of the known pole terminals, as lathed parts, are configured in complex manner and are difficult to produce. Bores must be made to accommodate the external conductors to be connected. Threads are required to screw on components for bracing the external conductors, for fixing the pole terminal on the housing, or for accommodating the insulating body to secure it against external contacts. These and other design features are produced in separate production steps.
It is therefore the task of the invention to develop the pole terminal of the type stated initially further, in such a manner that the conductive body can be produced from a material that demonstrates a higher electrical conductivity, for example such as that of copper or silver. At the same time, the conductive body is supposed to be less complex, thereby reducing the production expense. A simpler structure furthermore proves to be user-friendly.